The present invention relates to a tape cassette and a sound recording and a reproducing apparatus for exclusive use for the tape cassette. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape cassette having a shape in variation in which the right end portion is asymmetrical from the left end portion and the upper end portion is asymmetrical from the lower end portion. The present invention is also concerned with a sound recording and reproducing apparatus for exclusive use with such a tape cassette.
Conventional tape cassettes are constructed so that both sides thereof are usable. When one side is completed, the tape cassettes are then turned over. They have rectangular shapes. In other words, they are symmetrical on both the right and left end portions and the upper and lower end portions. Accordingly, it is necessary to determine the right position and side of the tape cassettes for loading in a recording and reproducing apparatus. It is thus disadvantageous to load the tape cassettes quickly when a prompt operation is required or to load the tape cassettes in a dark place. It is also inconvenient for the young, the old and the physically handicapped to load the tape cassette in a conventional recording and reproducing apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette in a novel form particularly adaptable to overcome inconveniences and disadvantages caused by conventional tape cassettes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette which is asymmetrical in shape on both the right and left end portions and on the upper and lower end portions thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tape cassette for exclusive use for one side recording.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus for exclusive use for loading therein such a tape cassette.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.